The American Psychosocial Oncology Society (APOS) Annual Conference provides the only national interdisciplinary forum where representatives from the fields of oncology, psychiatry, psychology, social work, nursing, counseling, therapy and patient advocacy can share the latest information on ways to improve cancer survivors' quality of life. APOS is a professional membership society striving to ensure that all people with cancer have access to psychosocial services as a part of quality cancer care by advancing the science and practice of psychosocial care for people with cancer. Psychosocial services are an integral component of quality cancer care and essential to public health. Studies show over one-third of cancer patients experience distress; psychosocial interventions have been shown to reduce this distress, increase quality of life and improve treatment adherence. The APOS Annual Conference supports the development of new and effective interventions through collaboration across disciplines. The 3rd APOS Annual Conference, 2-4 February 2006 in Amelia Island Florida, is themed "Synthesizing Research, Advocacy and Program Development to Optimize the Quality of Care" and is dedicated to exchanging ideas, evaluating and translating research into effective practice, and identifying new research priorities through current practice. It will also focus on developing strategies to enhance access to psychosocial care, especially among the underserved. The conference kicks off with a full day of practical workshops, providing psychosocial oncology professionals and patient advocates with innovative clinical skills on topics such as helping parents with cancer communicate with their children, statistics and study design, and palliative care and symptom management. Subsequent concurrent sessions will address survivorship, effective psychosocial services for minority and underserved populations, quality of life issues, and more. Breaks and meals, as well as special evening events, will provide further opportunities for professional interaction. The abstracts accepted for presentation at the poster and paper sessions will be published in a supplement to the journal Psycho- Oncology, and will be posted on the APOS website.